Adoração
by MandyXD
Summary: Harry e Draco vão adotar uma garota. Mas será que é tão simples assim?Como será que irão se sair?Essa fanfic é escrita APENAS em diálogos. Preste atenção se quiser entender! SLASH Fluffy


**N/A: **ESPERAAA! Essa fanfic é uma fanfic SLASH. Sabe o que é isso? O guitarrista do Guns e do Velvet? É, ele também é o Slash, mas não é dele que estamos falando. Imagine dois caras, bonitos, jovens, sexys... se pegando. Bom, slash é isso. Conteúdo homossexual. Então, se você é um fanfarrão preconceituoso, tira a farda preta por que tu num é caveira, tu é um MOLEQUE! Quer dizer, Alt+F4 e fuck off.

* * *

_**Ado(ra)ção  
**Fanfic por_ **Mandy XD**

**Capítulo único**

-Draco, quero que conheça Lucy.

-Harry...?

-Sim, é sobre aquele assunto que conversamos. Ela vai passar um tempo conosco e se tudo der certo...

-Por que fez... isso?! Sem conversar comigo...

-Mas a gente já tinha conversado.

-A gente já tinha conversado, mas a gente não tinha decidido!

-Escuta aqui Draco, vamos conversar depois. A gente está discutindo na frente dela. Está com fome?

-Não, perdi completamente o apetite.

-Draco, eu estava falando com o Lucy. Vamos, vou fazer um sanduíche de geléia.

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**_

-Por que fez isso?

-Isso o que , Draco?

-Isso! Não estamos preparados. E você sabe disso.

-Mas não é definitivo, é só uma experiência.

-E essa garota por um caso é uma cobaia?

-E desde quando você se importa em usar as pessoas?

-...

-Desculpa. Desculpa, desculpa, Draco. Eu não quis dizer isso...

-Mas disse!

-Desculpa. Vem aqui.

-Você acha que é só pedir desculpas e depois transarmos, Potter?

-Bom, sempre resolve.

-Mas não dessa vez.

-Mesmo...

-Para, Harry...

-...se eu pegar aqui?

-Harry, eu...

-Eu sei seus pontos fracos e você já está entregue.

-Droga!

-Oh, meu Deus! Isso, isso...

-Cala a boca, Harry, ou você vai acordar a garota.

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**_

-Oh, Harry, você...

-Sim, Hermione.

-Isso é tão lindo! Um belo ato.

-E o que o Malfoy achou, cara?

-Ele ainda está aceitando a idéia.

-Eu sabia, eu sabia. Era só a corda apertar mais um pouquinho...

-Ron, você está falando do marido do Harry.

-Desculpa.

-Não peça desculpas a mim.

-Querida...

-O nome dela é Lucy.

-Temos que apresentá-la às crianças.

-Ah, é mesmo. Rose e Hugo estão n'A Toca e...

-Na verdade não é nada definitivo ainda. Eu prefiro não...

-Nós entendemos.

-Mas cara, você vai deixá-la isolada em casa? Além do mais...

-_Nós_ entendemos, não é Ronald?

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**_

-Obrigado, tio Harry.

-De nada. Vamos nos encontrar com o Draco? Eu marquei um sorvete com ele e...

-Eu acho que ele não gosta muito de mim.

-Er... É claro que ele gosta. Ele só está confuso, igual você. É tudo muito novo pra ele.

-Mas pra você também é.

-O Draco tem um jeito diferente de mostrar que gosta de alguém.

-Bem diferente, né tio?

-É, um pouco. Ele tem que se acostumar aos poucos.

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**_

-Harry, ela vai destruir o jardim com aquela vassoura.

-Draco, deixe de ser ranzinza.

-Eu não sou ranzinza! Ei, o que ela está fazendo... Lucy, o que pensa que está fazendo com essas rosas?!

-Eu...

-Sabe quanto tempo uma dessas demora a nascer?

-Não. Tio Harry, eu só arranquei uma pra dar pra você. E outra pra ele...

-Ah, obrigada Lucy. Mas... senta aqui, vamos conversar.

-Desculpe tio Draco, eu... só queria que você gostasse mais de mim.

-Lucy, eu e o tio Draco não estamos zangados. Não é, Draco?

-...

-Não é?

-É, é sim.

-Nós gostamos muito do seu presente, só que se você arrancar uma flor, ela acaba morrendo. Nós preferimos que você a deixe plantada na terra e apenas mostre a beleza dela para a gente.

-Como assim?

-Por exemplo. Olha como aquela rosinha amarela está bonitinha. Se você arrancar, ela não vai poder ficar grande igual àquela do outro lado. Mas se você nos chamar para ver o quanto ela é bonita...

-Ah, entendi. Tio Draco, olha como aquela rosa está vermelha e... grande. Se quiser eu posso te ajudar a consertar.

-Certo, pegue aquele regador ali.

-Está vendo como ela é uma boa garota?

-Sei...

-Tio Draco, acho que a água fugiu. Não tem nada aqui dentro.

-Deixa que eu dou um jeitinho.

-Uau! Com você fez isso? Quando eu vou poder ter uma dessas? Você pode me ensinar?

-Ah, não é nada demais, sabe? Tem magias bem mais poderosas que eu posso fazer. Mas você só vai poder ter uma dessas quando for para Hogwarts.

-Hog o que?

-Hogwarts. Nunca ouviu falar? A escola de magia onde Harry e eu estudamos. É lá que nos ensinam a fazer isso.

-E que dia vamos? Ontem?

-Não. Você só vai entrar lá quando tiver 11 anos.

-Mas falta muito tempo...

-É falta. Então, enquanto você não vai para Hogwarts, pegue aquela pá e me ajude a arrumar esse jardim.

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**_

-Harry, acho que ela dormiu aqui no sofá.

-Pega ela e leva pra cama, oras.

-Você bem que poderia me ajudar, né?

-Ok, Draco. Vamos, eu arrumo a cama e você leva ela.

-Cuidado com a cabeça dela. Quase bateu na parede.

-Ela não é tão leve quanto parece, Harry.

-Pronto, pode deitar ela aí. Ela é tão bonitinha dormindo.

-É. Bem... serena.

-Parece um anjinho.

-Mas pareceria mais se fosse loira. Aposto que escolheu uma garota moreno...

-Draco, cala a boca e apaga a luz.

-Não me manda calar a boca!

-Então pelo menos fala mais baixo.

-Certo, certo.

-E não fui eu que escolhi a Lucy. Ela que me escolheu.

-Quanta melação, Harry... Mas aposto que ela ficaria mais bonita loira.

-É, os loiros são sempre mais bonitos, Draco.

-Que bom que concordamos nesse ponto.

-Dá pra me beijar logo?

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**_

-Draco! Draco! Draco!

-Que foi?!

-Consegui, conseguimos. Adotamos a Lucy!

-Mas eu nem assinei nada.

-Só falta assinarmos os papéis. O resto já está pronto, então...

-Então nós vamos arrumar o quarto de visitas para ela?

-Claro, claro.

-Na verdade eu... Eu já comprei um papel de parede. É de quadribol, provavelmente ela vai gostar.

-Ela vai adorar.

-Harry, você está chorando?

-Claro que não!

-Está sim!

-Não to nada! Lucy! Lucy!

-Oi, tio Harry.

-Se lembra quando levamos você para conversar com um homem e ele perguntou se você queria ficar com a gente pra sempre?

-Lembro.

-O que você respondeu?

-Que sim.

-Bom, seu desejo é uma ordem.

-Eu vou morar aqui pra sempre?

-Vai sim! Agora dá um abraço na gente. O Draco comprou papel de parede pro seu novo quarto.

-Sério? Eu quero ver tio.

-Ahn... Certo, vamos lá Lucy.

-Ficou todo bobo só por causa do abraço da Lucy, né Draco?

-Vá se danar, Harry! Vamos, Lucy?

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**_

-Tio Harry, eu...

-Sim, Lucy?

-Posso te chamar de pai?

-Se você pode me chamar de pai? Claro que pode! Eu adoraria se me chamasse de pai!

-Posso perguntar mais uma coisinha?

-Sim.

-Se você é meu pai, o tio Draco é o que?

-...

-Hein?

-...

-Papai?

-Lucy, vamos esperar o Draco chegar do trabalho. Então a gente conversa. Os três. Acho que quanto antes explicarmos, melhor.

-Como assim?

-Deixa pra lá. Acho que o tio Ron e a tia Mione chegaram. Eles trouxeram uns amigos para conhecer você.

-Oi, Ron. Oi, Mione. Rose e Hugo!

-Oi, padrinho!

-Oi, padrinho!

-Ele não é seu padrinho, Hugo!

-Mas eu considero ele meu padrinho.

-E eu também te considero meu afilhado. Quero que conheçam uma pessoa. Essa é a Lucy.

-Oi.

-Oi, Lucy. Eu sou Rose e esse é meu irmão Hugo.

-Uau, o tio Harry deixou você usar a vassoura?

-É, deixou...

-E eu? Posso mãe?

-Acho melhor não, Hugo.

-E eu mãe?

-Também não Rose.

-Deixa as crianças se divertirem, querida.

-Ron, você está me desautorizando na frente das crianças?

-Não, Mione... eu só... E se eu fosse com eles?

-Bem...

-Eba! Vamos lá criançada! Você também, Lucy!

-Parabéns, Harry!

-Finalmente conseguimos, Mione.

-Olha que assim eu fico com ciúmes.

-Oi, Draco!

-Oi, Draco. Tudo bem?

-Oi, Harry. Oi, Hermione. Tudo bem sim. Onde está a Lucy?

-No jardim com o Ron.

-Ah. Bem, eu vou tomar um banho.

-Ok, desça pra jantar. Hoje Ron e Hermione ficam conosco.

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**_

-Lucy, essa conversa que eu e Draco vamos ter com você é muito séria, entendeu?

-Ahan.

-Minha nossa, não sei nem por onde começar. Não quer começar, Draco?

-O negócio é o seguinte seu pai Harry e eu nos amamos.

-Draco! Ela é uma criança, tem que explicar essas coisas com paciência.

-Então explica você, se tem uma coisa que eu não tenho é paciência.

-Lucy, você sabe que existem vários tipos de amor, não sabe?

-Sei.

-Existe amor de pais e filhos, como o que sentimos por você. Existe amor de irmãos, de marido e mulher, amor de amigo. E... O amor que eu e Draco sentimos é diferente desses amores.

-E qual é?

-É parecido com o amor entre marido e mulher.

-Então vocês são casados?

-Sim, somos. Mas nós somos marido e marido.

-Marido e marido? Sei... Acho que entendi.

-Dois homens não podem ter filhos, por que só as mulheres podem ficar grávidas. Mas como eu e Harry queríamos muito ter um filho, decidimos adotar uma criança.

-Aí vocês me adotaram, certo?

-Certo. Nós decidimos cuidar de você como se fosse nossa filha de verdade.

-E nós vamos sempre te amar e cuidar de você como se fosse nossa filha. Você _é_ nossa filha, mesmo não tendo nosso sangue, você _é_ nossa filha, não é Draco?

-É sim.

-Então isso quer dizer que eu não tenho mãe?

-Você teve uma mãe que carregou você na barriga quando era bebê. Mas, por algum motivo, ela não pôde cuidar de você.

-Vocês conheceram ela?

-Não.

-Ainda bem que eu tenho dois pais legais igual vocês. Eu só não entendi uma coisa...

-O que?

-Se eu chamar os dois de pai, vai acabar virando a maior bagunça.

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**_

-Paaai!

-Draco, é com você.

-Mas ela não te chama de pai também?

-Não, ela me chama de papai.

-Certo, certo. Lucy o que foi?

-Me ma-machuquei.

-Onde?

-Aqui no-no joelho. Tá do-doendo.

-Vem aqui pra dentro que nós vamos passar uma poção e rapidinho sara.

-Pai? Vai doer?

-Não, só vai arder um pouquinho.

-Viu?

-Ahan.

-Pode ir brincar. E cuidado pra não se cortar de novo.

-Você fica lindo ajoelhado daquele jeito. Tão carinhoso.

-É? Mas eu só me ajoelho daquele jeito para Lucy, ouviu bem?

-Para Lucy, é? E ontem a noite quando...

-Seu pervertido!

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**_

-Certo, o que você vai querer? Tem gatos, ratos, sapos, corujas, coelhos...

-Tem cobras também, Lucy. Símbolo da Sonserina. Agora, pergunta se tem leões...

-Draco, nós não vamos dar uma cobra para um garotinha. Eu acho as corujas bem mais úteis, afinal elas podem trazer e levar correspondências.

-Só por causa daquela coruja idiota...

-Acho que vou querer um gato, papai.

-Tudo bem então, você quem decide. Já escolheu qual?

-Aquele preto ali Lucy. Com os olhos âmbar.

-Tem aquele cinza também.

-Acho quero um branquinho. Olha aquele ali, com o lacinho vermelho no pescoço.

-Nós vamos querer aquele gato branco ali.

-Que nome você vai colocar?

-Não sei, pai. Acho que... Marie Antoniete.

-Não acha que está grande demais?

-Mas o apelido dela vai ser Tonton.

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**_

-Mande uma coruja assim que chegar nos dormitórios.

-Não esquece que a Floresta Proibida é _proibida_. Por que se você cair na Grifinória e algum amiguinho seu estiver lá, com certeza vai querer entrar na floresta para salvar o imbecil.

-E nada de ficar passeando depois do horário.

-E cuidado com os garotos!

-Certo, eu mando a coruja. E não se preocupem, Rose e Hugo estão lá em Hogwarts.

-Acho melhor você entrar logo no trem, faltam dois minutos.

-Tchau, papai. Tchau, pai. Vejo vocês nas férias de Natal.

-Lucy, cuidado!

-E juízo!

-Tudo bem. Eu amo vocês.

-Será que vai dar tudo certo?

-Draco, para com isso. Por que não daria?

-E se ela cair na Lufa-Lufa. Vai sair saltitando igual uma abelha alegrinha por Hogwarts. "Oh, como um mundo é lindo! Oh, como o céu é azul! Oh, como todos, inclusive os sonserinos, são legais!"

-Eu não duvido nada disso.

-Harry!

-Ora essa, ela é muito justa, sincera e paciente.

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**_

_Q__ueridos papais,_

_Cheguei bem Hogwarts. Acho que vocês devem estar se perguntando em que casa caí. Bom, sinto muito pai, mas o chapéu disse que sou honesta demais, por isso caí na Lufa-Lufa. _

_Rose e Hugo me receberam muito bem e já fiz amigos na minha casa. Lá é bem legal, se querem saber. As pessoas são gentis e festeiras, até os mais velhos foram legais comigo. Sabiam que para entrar para os dormitórios usamos túneis iguais aos dos texugos e que as portas são redondas iguais tampas de barril?_

_Estou com medo de ir mal na escola e também de me perder no castelo. Já estou com saudades e Tonton também. Ah, encontrei aquele seu amigo __Ernesto Macmillan__, parece que ele é o diretor da nossa casa. _

_Com amor, Lucy_

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**_

-Papai! Papaaai, vem cá!

-Que foi, Lucy.

-Eu... Acho que me machuquei.

-Aonde?

-Eu não sei...

-Onde está doendo?

-Em lugar nenhum.

-Então como sabe que se machucou?

-É por que está... sangrando.

-Sangr... Oh, meu Merlin!

-Que foi? É muito grave?

-Não, não. É normal. Senta que nós vamos ter que conversar. Acho melhor chamar a Mione para explicar os detalhes.

-Papai, o que que aconteceu?

-Nada demais. Isso vai acontecer todos os meses.

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**_

-Os dois vão entrar comigo.

-Minha filha, acho que não é uma boa idéia.

-É claro que é uma boa idéia. Quando nos casamos temos de ser guiadas pelo pai, como tenho dois, entro com os dois.

-Lucy, para com isso certo? O que irão falar?

-Ninguém irá falar nada, por que eu só convidei meus amigos e todos eles sabem que tenho dois pais. E eu jamais poderia escolher só um.

-Então não escolha. Harry entra com você.

-Draco, para com isso...

-Harry, você não quer que entremos os dois nem quer entrar sozinho, qual a solução então.

-Eu não sei...

-Será que dá pra vocês me escutarem?! O casamento é meu e eu digo que quero entrar com os dois! Oi, amor! Vem aqui. O que você acha de eu entrar com os dois no dia do casamento?

-Uma excelente idéia. Só podia ter saído da sua cabecinha linda...

-Richard, estamos aqui se não percebeu.

-Desculpe, Draco.

-Então ficou decidido. Os dois entram comigo e ponto final.Eu quero que participem do dia mais feliz da minha vida. Ele não poderia acontecer sem vocês.

-Já que faz tanta questão...

-Papai?

-Eu também entro com você, minha filha.

-Ah, eu amo vocês! É sério!

-Lucy, está me sufocando.

-Pai, deixe de ser ranzinza!

-Draco, se lembra do dia em que eu a trouxe pra casa?

-Se lembro...

_**The girl with kaleidoscope eyes**_

_**Lucy in the sky with diamonds**_


End file.
